The aim of this project is to examine the possible role of c-src gene expression in the developing neural retina by blocking c-src mRNA translation with anti-sense RNA. The c-src is the cellular homolog of the oncogene v-src of Rous sarcoma virus. The c-src has been conserved during evolution and might therefore be essential for normal cell development and function. In the avian neural retina c-src expression is developmentally regulated. Accumulation of c-src mRNA and protein peaks at the stage in which retina cells are differentiating. However, the function of the c-src product is unknown. Selective inhibition of c-src mRNA in the developing retina, as proposed in this application, might modify specific aspects of retina differentiation and thereby provide information on the role of this gene in normal development of the retina.